My Kind Of Town
by LoveyaMadi
Summary: Set after the events of the Second Battle of Hoover Dam; in an Independent Vegas. The Courier is fighting to maintain her power after the battle, using her Securitron army, as well as her new found allies, the Brotherhood of Steel. What happens when on a run with her favorite sniper, the Courier runs into one of the men she fought to keep out of Vegas and her life? Please review
1. The World Belongs To Me

The days after the Second Battle for Hoover Dam had gotten progressively more complicated, considering the actions of the Courier. She had decided to side with none of the three major players, and instead decided that she would let Vegas rule itself, or at least by her, she being the one who would actually care about what her people wanted. She had met all the major players, and had seen their hands, but had decided that she held the best. Luck had been the lady, and on her side in the end. After disabling Mr. House, she had stormed the Dam, and inserted herself into the conflict. Kicking both the NCR and the Legion out had been easier than she thought, and they had retreated to lick their gaping wounds. Clarissa had been able to upgrade her Securitron army, and her opponents had been no match for their strength.

The dam had first been secured by her wonderful Securitrons, with the help of Yes Man, and almost immediately after, the Brotherhood did their part in the plan. She had asked McNamara to help her by assisting and protecting those that were of the human variety. In return, they would get control over Hoover Dam, and be allowed to explore the technology inside, so long as they continued to provide power for the people of New Vegas. Clarissa was elated that she really no longer had to get her hands dirty with blood, but instead politics were what tarnished them. Now she just had to spend her time getting the citizens of New Vegas's input on different actions she was choosing to take, and what to do about food and other necessities.

"Boone, come cuddle with me you fucker!"

The Courier laughed, knowing fully well what Boone was going do to her when he made his way from the kitchen to her room. She wouldn't be surprised if today he actually shot her with the rifle that seemed to never disappear from his back. This had started to become a daily thing between the two, whose friendship had lasted even after she kicked out the NCR and the Legion. She had worried that when she decided not to help the NCR, that he would leave due to his alliance and history with them, but he stuck next to her through it all, even standing up to her when Oliver and Boyd tried to attack her.

"Why don't you ask Yes Man to do it? Unlike him, I can say no."

She started laughing even harder, enjoying the look on his face when she threw one of the pillows from her king size bed and nailed him right in the face. Jumping up, she moved back so that he couldn't hit her in return. Most of their mornings started like this anymore, banter thrown between the two who had been friends since her journey practically started. This was the way she passed the time since Hoover Dam. When she wasn't arguing with Boone or one of her other companions, she was stuck in the middle of a meeting with Swank and the other Casino owners of The Strip.

"Next time, I will ask you when you are drunk. What do you want to do today? I can't sit in this casino another day. We could go visit Goodsprings, go visit Ranger Andy at Novac. Can we do something?"

Boone stared at the girl who had become his companion over the last few months, and smiled. This young courier had united a whole territory full of people who almost despised each other, for one common goal between them all, Independence. While no, they were not completely free, she still ultimately made the decisions, he couldn't think of anyone better for the job, and had never seen someone who cared so much for the people who truly deserved it before. The young woman had done the best with what she had, and he was beyond proud of her.

"Yeah, let's go ahead and do that. Snipers always travel in pair's right?"

Clarissa jumped out of the bed, pulling her trench coat she had gotten from Ulysses over top of her normal white tank top and cargo pants. Reaching into the trunk in front of her bed, she pulled out the most beautiful weapon she had ever laid eyes on, her Holorifle. She held it close, remembering the time she had spent in the Sierra Madre, and cringed. She remembered the lack of breath she had when running through the cloud, though luckily Dean Domino taught her a few tricks about how to hold her breath in the cloud and fight the corrosion.

Following Boone out of the room, she ended up in the main hallway of the Presidential Suite at the Lucky 38. She motioned towards Veronica, and mentioned that she was leaving with Boone, and they would hopefully be back within the week at least. Veronica smiled, and gave her the look of approval, excited that someone was able to get out of the tower for a little while. Running to the elevator, she jumped up and down inside of it, waiting for Boone to follow her inside.

As soon as they reached the gates that lead to Freeside, she jumped with utter glee at the sight of people helping one another in a place you once had to watch your back in, for fear of a thug killing you. She sped towards the Kings School of Impersonation, longing to see her good friend, the King, and her favorite dog. Beckoning to Boone to keep up, she only skidded to a stop a moment before she hit the door. Stumbling inside, she fell right into the arms of the King himself, who had been on his way outside. After talking for a bit, he promised that he would watch out for everyone while she was gone, and keep an eye on the brotherhood. Calling for Rex, she turned right back around and bounded out the door.

It took them most of the day to travel to Old Miss Gibson's scrapyard, and the Courier had begun to get worried. There were a lot of Brotherhood gathering a little South in Novac, which could only mean something had happened. First, she worried for Boone, thinking Crawford's body had been found, and they had realized exactly how she had died, and whose gun it had come from. Then she begun to worry for the people, thinking that the Brotherhood had found some type of technology they were just dying to get their hands on.

"Boone, come on, we need to run to Novac and see what's up, or at least get some type of signal going to the Securitron unit stationed there."

She pulled out the NCR transmitter that Yes Man had taught her how to rewire, and beamed. This was one of their superior ideas. Radioing into the unit stationed in Novac, the message was relayed that a high value target had been caught, and that the Brotherhood was taking him into custody. Something seemed off to the Courier, who had never seen the Brotherhood act in such fervor or numbers over one target, unless well, they were her.

Deciding to head there, instead of staying at the Scrapyard for the night, Clarissa broke into a hasty jog, not slowing down to worry about any creatures that were possibly trying to hunt her, relying on Boone and Rex to take them out. In less than half an hour, she would have guessed, she had arrived in the center of town, demanding to know what was going on, but the Brotherhood was not forthcoming. Threatening to go to Elder McNamara, the nearest Paladin blatantly laughed in her face, causing Rex to growl and stalk towards him.

"Who are you hunting, you damn hard-headed, technology absorbed asshole?!"


	2. Sic Transit Gloria Mundi

**I would absolutely love it if the people reading this, would take only 5 seconds to write a review, to tell me what they think, if I should keep going. Pretty, pretty please?**

* * *

Crawford hadn't even blinked an eye as he requested a hotel room, even though he was dressed in Legion associated armor. The man was really shocked when he paid extra to get the room he knew the Courier had stayed in, and she obliged as if she didn't know that his request for that specific room was just because it had a nicer bed. She was a vile woman, one willing to betray the trust of people she posed to be friends with. He had hoped that the woman wouldn't have survived, that while the Courier was exiling the people that deserved it, she would have been on the list. At the same time though, he was happy she was still around, because he knew she wouldn't hesitate to associate with the legion, but had to worry that she would eventually turn him in.

Apparently, that was not the case. The nosey profligate felt the need to follow him up to the room, and question his intentions of having this specific room. As one of the Frumentarii, he could have easily come up with a lie, easily told the cruel woman something to satisfy her hunger for knowledge she had no right to, but instead he chose to do the direct approach.

"I would like to be alone Ms. Crawford. I have things to do, that do not involve the likes of you."

This seemed to deter the woman for mere seconds, before she went on another tirade of the different things to do around Novac. The man smirked inwardly. There was nothing to do in Novac except visit Dinky, the tallest thermometer, which happened to be a huge ass dinosaur, or terrorize the two NCR soldiers who had remained. He always enjoyed bothering the NCR, it was his favorite past time when he had nothing to do, but he didn't need them to alert anyone he was here. Even with the NCR gone, they were close friends with the sniper that seemed to always follow the Courier, and the Courier herself.

No, that would not do to help his plans. He had to find a way to get the Courier to come to him, and without a gun in her hand. Maybe he could use Crawford, and the robot that patrolled the town. Only if she had a reason to keep him alive, would she. The Courier was gentle, and merciful, but she was still cruel to those who she had deemed unworthy, and the Frumentarii felt that he was most definitely on that list.

The banging on the door confirmed what he had been lead to believe. Crawford was a cynical bitch. The second she had walked away from him, she had found the nearest position to contact the new cowboys around. If only the Legate was still around, he would have had the woman beheaded and strung up on the cross for her lack of loyalty and honor. As the brotherhood busted down the door, he sat on the bed, arms crossed behind his head, an act of surrender. They immediately grabbed the man and threw him to the ground roughly, in an attempt to terrify him, or just plainly to hurt him. He was sure a good majority of them had it out for him, though he really could not understand why. Caeser had never messed in the affairs of the brotherhood, and knew what he had learned while with the Followers.

Yet here he was, getting thrown down and tied by their finest. He sat in the dirt, his body aching slightly from being thrown around. The Paladins wasted no time going through all of his belongings in the room, noticing how a few items were of a female's size and variety. Quickly, they threw these items into the growing pile outside the motel room, prepared to take those as well.

"I think we should just waste this legion scum, tell the higher ups it was an accident, that way we can keep all his stuff."

Turning to look at the young paladin who said this, the prisoner smirked. Six would not like her stuff being taken, and had to know what was going on by now. He noticed the two NCR men staring at him with a look of interest, and was even more surprised when the younger of the two spoke up to the Senior Paladin.

"You realize that isn't just any room, right? That's **her **room, and she isn't going to be happy that you are removing her stuff."

That was enough to stall the men throwing the stuff outside of the room, and the Knights stood there puzzled. He heard a few murmur about why he would request such a specific room, and what would she do when she found out. They all turned to look at the Robot that they knew had been watching everything they were doing, and the younger ones started to panic as it began rolling closer.

"Move along citizens, everything is under control here."

The Senior Knight quickly turned to repeat the override code they had been taught, so that when a Robot was running on its AI, it would know they were just doing their job. The robot sat there for a few moments before rolling back out the gates, into the middle of the road. The collective breaths that everyone had been holding were then released.

"You're pretty far out of Legion territory, Frumentarius. Want to tell me why Caesar sent the best of his best out to spy on us? Old man getting desperate?"

A sniper had walked up to him and kneeled right before him, staring at him intently as the captured remained silent. He would not let this profligate get anything out of him that he did not want him to know, so he just stared back, not allowing any emotion to show on his face.

"You know, I know a few Raiders whom would pay good money for your head on…"

The sniper was interrupted by some commotion near the gates, hearing the growling of a dog that was ready to kill, a growl he recognized as something close to Antony's favorite mutt, Lupa. He heard a Paladin laugh, mumbling about someone having no authority to do anything, and the next response rang true to his ears as a voice he could pull out of a group of hundreds.

"Who are you hunting, you damn hard-headed, technology absorbed asshole?!"

The Courier had arrived in Novac.


End file.
